Roger Suen
Roger Suen is an Southern California native who studied music composition at the undergraduate and graduate levels at UCLA and CSUN. He is now a prolific film composer, residing in Los Angeles. BBiography Roger’s work exemplifies both breadth and depth. Through a mastery of orchestral composition and modern electronica, his music creates the heart-pounding scores of such action films as the X-Men Franchise, the Maze Runner Franchise, and Netflix’s Daredevil and The Defenders, while also excelling at a diverse array of genres. His versatility is apparent in the 2017 Sony Pictures Animated film The Star, the 2015 comedies The Nice Guys (starring Russell Crowe and Ryan Gosling) and The Ridiculous 6 (with Adam Sandler and Luke Wilson). Suen’s compositions seamlessly navigate groovy funk to Wagnerian orchestral drama without missing a beat. Perhaps Suen’s most personal project is his score to the 2017 Sundance award-winning film, Gook. A powerful drama, which explores race relations during the 1992 LA Riots, demonstrates an intimately atypical ensemble of solo instruments, embodying the sensitivity with which Roger tackles social and cultural issues in his work. The score was included in Film Music Magazine’s list of top ten scores of 2017. When he is not composing, Roger can be found surfing in front of his Manhattan Beach studio or climbing the granite cliffs of the Sierras. His free-climbing resume includes the West Face of El Capitan, the Regular Northwest Route of Half Dome, and the Yosemite test pieces: The Rostrum and Astroman. Filmography Film *The Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) (composer: additional music) *Beyond Paradise (2018) (music playback operator) *The Star (2017) (composer: additional music) *The Shape of Water (2017) (composer: additional music) *Gun (20177) (composer) *Lady Bug (2017) (composer) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) (composer: additional music) *Gook (2017) (composer) *The Nice Guys (2016) (composer: additional music) / (music programmer) *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) (composer: additional music) *DELKA: Stand-Up Tall or Fall (2015) (composer) *ISacrifice (2015) (composer) *The Ridiculous 6 (2015) (additional arrangements by) / (composer: additional music) *The Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) (music programmer) *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) (composer: additional music) / (music programmer) *Walking with Dinosaurs 3D (2013) (additional programming) *Mandela: Long Walk (2013) to Freedom (music assistant) *Escape Plan (2013) (music assistant) *Emeror (2013) (music assistant to composer) *Prometheus (2012) (composer assistant) *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) (assistant music programmer) *Redd Riding Hood (2011) (score coordinator) *The Rite (2011) (assistant to composer) Television *''The Defenders'' (2017, 8 episodes) *''Daredevil'' (2016-2018) (15 wpisodes) *Demons in the City of Angels (2015-2016) (6 episodes) Video Game *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) (additional music) External links *Roger Suen at IMDB Category:Roger Suen Category:Living people Category:American film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:American music arrangers Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:John Paesano Category:David Buckley Category:John Ottman Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Patrick Doyle Category:Alexandre Desplat Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Jason and Nolan Livesay Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Junkie XL Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Jasha Klebe Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:David Fleming Category:Elliot Goldenthal Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Nathan Stornetta Category:Basil Poledouris Category:Zoë Poledouris Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Carter Burwell Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Ludwig Göransson Category:Hildur Guðnadóttir Category:Jerry Goldsmith